


About Piers

by ChrisNivans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisNivans/pseuds/ChrisNivans
Summary: The BSAA NAB's Alpha Team's Captain has some things to say about his former Lieutenant.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	About Piers

Waiting behind the heavy doors, Chris stood still awaiting the hell that was indeed coming. He hated speaking to the press, always asking the wrong questions. The ones he never wanted to speak of.

But this, this was different. This was about Piers, his sacrifice and the good that came from it. He needed everyone to know what the Sniper did for them, why they were all still alive today.

He began looking through his cards, and begun re-reading them, he wanted this to be perfect, the way Piers deserved.

He felt a small tap on his shoulder, affectively pulling him out of concentrated stance. He turned his attention behind him, the hand was still placed onto his shoulder but now giving it a little squeeze.

“We’re right here with you.” Jill spoke for the gang behind her. Claire had flown down a couple of days earlier, bringing Sherry and Jake along as well.

Chris gave her a small smile in return, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her into a tight hug.

“Thanks, it’s good to know that I have you guys in my life.” Chris said, giving Jake a knowing look. Causing the 3 women to give a question looks towards the two men.

Jake simply nodded his head and wrapped his arm around Sherry’s waist.

The group was cut off when the voice in their head pieces informed it was time for Chris to exit the building.

He inhaled a long breath before turning around the face his family and friends once more.

“Wish me luck.” He stated, before turning on his heels and walking towards the heavy doors, pushing them open with ease and exiting the building.

The first thing he noticed was the outrageous amounts of camera’s that were pointed towards him.

_Breath_ he reminded himself. He scanned across the numerous reporters and the audience behind them before his eyes landed on a small little boy. He recognized the boy immediately. He was wearing the BSAA jacket Piers had once given him when his family had visited the base, hoping for their eldest son to join.

The little boy had taken a liking to the young Lieutenant in a heartbeat, not wanting to leave Piers’s side once.

The sniper had volunteered to give the small child a tour of the base while Chris had met with the older son. When the two had returned, his jacket was tightly wrapped around the small boys tiny frame. The biggest smile on his face as he explained to his parents what they had done during the tour.

The mother tried to get her son to return the jacket but Piers has insisted on him keeping it.

So as they began their way home, the little boy ran back towards Piers and wrapped his small arms around the Lieutenants legs tightly.

“When I grow up I wanna be just like you mister!” The little boy said, unwrapping his arms and running back towards his family.

Piers simply smiled as he watched the family disappear through the BSAA doors.

“Looks like you’re a role model Nivans.”

“Duh! I was always one Captain!”

Chris smiled at the little boy, giving him a small wave before refocusing on the reporters.

“Good Evening, you all may be wondering why you were invited here. There hasn’t been anything in the news recently for you guys to know what has been going on. However, i’m here to speak about the incident in China last year.” He began, his eyes scanning the faces of the reporters.

“I’m not going to go too deep into details, however I believe it is important for you to know what happened. We were sent there to rescue Mrs,Birkin and Mr.Muller when we encountered a nasty beast. The Creature was created by a woman named Carla Radames who had been working for Neo-Umbrella. Their intentions were to unleash the beast to spread the C-Virus.”

“However, things didn’t go as planned when we made it to the destination. We fought the dreaded beast the best we could, but it was too powerful. My partner, First Lieutenant Piers Nivans, took numerous blows that were meant for me, one that basically almost completely tore his right arm off. The young man decided in that moment, without any hesitation to infect himself with an enhanced version of the C-Virus in hopes to be able to destroy the abomination.” Chris continued, swallowing hard at the memory.

“In which he was successful. He sacrificed his life to ensure they safety of the world. He mutated quickly, his right arm becoming this grotesque creation. I thought I would be able to get him back to the BSAA with me, find a cure, I was dead hard on not losing another one of my men but he never intended to leave that hell hole. He believed he was a monster, one of them. But he wasn’t anything like them, he took control over the virus and fought the monster, he protected me and made sure I got into the escape pod before launching it, leaving him behind as the facility began to be completely immersed in water.”

“My Lieutenant was always the kind of man to argue and push me to my limits, he always believed in me, even when I did not. I swore to him that we’d both make it home, but as he launched the escape pod, I watched him fade into the distance when I saw the creature reemerge once more. Nivans wasn’t done yet though, a single spark of electricity from his arm was the final blow it took to completely destroy the creature.”

“I lost so many men in such a small amount of time, but this one hurt the most. When I was lost, he was there, looking for me and when he finally did, I couldn’t even look out for him in the end.” Chris said, tears began falling from his face.

“For weeks, I stayed in my home. Ignored all the calls, the visits, everything. Until one day, I let my little sister in, I never cried so much in my long life. I kept asking why his death had affected to this much, why no matter what I was doing, he was the only thing that I could think of.” Chris paused for a second, catching his breath and trying to recompose himself.

“It wasn’t long after that day, that we had figured out why it hurt me so much.”

Chris stopped speaking, looked up at the audience. They were completely silent, some had tears streaming down their faces, while others just seemed lost in their own emotions to react.

“I was in love with him.” He said, wiping the tears that fell from his eyes.

“It took me losing him to realize it, and it made me hate myself even more. I wanted to retire, to end the loses from my commands, but I had promised him I would stop fighting, and I wasn’t going to disappoint him once more.”

“So I got my shit together and went back to work, we made a new Alpha team and honoured those who had fallen.”

“Excuse me?” A reporter had interrupted, raising her hand in the air as if she was in school once again.

“Yes?” Chris replied, eyeing the man softly.

“I remember when the BSAA honoured all he soldiers that had fallen but Mr.Nivans wasn’t one of those?” The reporter asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion,

“You’re correct. We didn’t honour his death for one reason.”

“Which was?”

“4 months ago, a call was received from a small military base in China, they had found a man washed up on the shores. They took him in and contacted the BSAA NAB and informed the director that they believed they had a BSAA solider in their care…”

“The director demanded a photo of this person and immediately took action when he confirmed it was on Piers Nivans.”

“My Lieutenant was transported here in the states and was quickly injected with Mr. Mullers blood. It was unsure what the results would be, if there would be any at all. Piers had been mutated for 3 months at that point, but the BSAA was prepared to do everything the could to get the man back.”

“2 months ago, Piers Nivans awoke, not completely free from the virus but was deemed noncontagious or unable to spread the virus if you will. There was still a lot of work to do with him.”

“The day they allowed me into his room, was the best day of my life. As I walked into his room, he looked up at me and smiled and said two simple words. Hello Captain.

The road to recovery hasn’t been easy for the soldier but he’s gotten through it. He fought the infection in the facility and stayed in control, he fought to stay alive and won. He is the only known person to fight through a highly staged mutation and survive to tell his story.”

“So ladies and Gentlemen please help me welcome back to the BSAA, Mr. Piers Nivans.” Chris concluded, stepping away from the door and the soldiers opened it to reveal the sniper.

The audience clapped and shouted warm welcomings and loud appraisals.

The younger man’s cheeks flushed bright pink, he was never one to like the spotlight on himself.

“Thank you, thank you.” He stated, looked over to Chris and smiled at his Captain.

“I wanted you all the be here to witness a true fighter, a true hero, a true Captain.” Chris said, turning to face his sniper.

“It is my pleasure to announce to you all, that affected immediately I will be stepping down from Captain of Alpha team, leaving it in the capable hands of the new Captain, Piers Nivans.” Chris announced, turning to face the new Captain, handing him his newest insignia badge.

The audience erupted in cheers, giving the pair a moment to speak to one another.

“I never said I was ready for a promotion Chris.”

“You don’t have to say it, you of all people have proven your loyalty to the BSAA. There’s no one else id rather leave alpha team to take care of.”

Piers only smiled at the man in front of him. A man he thought he was never going to see again. A man he had fallen in love with the moment his eyes first met the blue orbs.

“Welcome home Piers, officially.” Chris said, grabbing the man by the waist and pulling him close, not leaving any distance or regrets between them.

Smiling, Piers pressed his lips onto the older mans wet ones. It wasn’t their first kiss, not at all, but no matter how many times they kissed, it always felt like the first time.

“It’s good to be home… So when are we going to your place? There’s some things i’ve been meaning to show you.” The new Captain whispered in the older mans ear, causing shivers to rush down his spine.

“Whenever you’re ready to go.”

“Take me home Chris.”

“Anything for you my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I wanted to write Character death fix in the tags but you the ending would've been spoiled!


End file.
